


I can be so cruel

by CR99



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR99/pseuds/CR99
Summary: This takes Place two years after the events of the film . Both Sarah and Jareth have spent two years obsessing over each other leading to a build up of deep intense and passion . After wishing herself away Sarah becomes Jareth possession .  Initially controlling Jareth must learn to forgive Sarah in order for their relationship to surivive the dark presence that threatens not only their relationship but the fragile  peace with  the Goblin kingdom.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, plus I have dyslexia so any constructive criticism that helps me improve my writing is welcome.

Sarah may of beat the labyrinth and won back her baby brother , but the labyrinth and its king refuses to be forgotten so easily . Every night for nearly two years Sarah tossed and turned unable to sleep constantly wondering what her life would be life if only she had accepted Jareth's offer. She missed Jareth and his taunting smile , hell she even missed his cocky attitude , she craved his touch, she had tried pleasuring her self pretending it was him being her to the point of orgasm but it was no good . She needed him . Some nights she almost wished she had lost to Jareth and surrendered her self to the goblin king.

Lately life had gotten even worse for Sarah , her resentment of her step mother grew each day , she was wickedly cruel towards Sarah she practically treated her like a slave . Even her relationship with her father had cold and distant. It was all so terribly unfair she never did anything wrong , Sarah had just come to the conclusion that her parents hated her and just wanted to punish her for her very existence. Even her mother once her greatest inspiration and idol had abandoned her when a better opportunity came along .

Sarah was lying on her bed trying to learn the part of Juilet for an school production of Romeo and Juliet when her step mother Karen had come barging into her room without knocking! With an cardboard box labelled 'good will ' , In an sickening sweet voice Karen had the audacity to suggest Sarah may part with " some of her old junk to donate for a good cause because after all your getting a bit old for these tatty toys now " enraged Sarah that Karen would call her treasures junk she screamed at Karen to get out . Karen had just sighed and put the box by the door and left . Really when would that girl grow up ? Karen wonder to her self , She had tried her hardest with Sarah she really had but honestly she couldn't take it anymore, Saran would be eighteen soon and a guilty part of Karen was relived it was not long and Sarah would be off to college, Sarah caused such a bad atmosphere in the house it had put an strain on her marriage not to mention she was worried about the effect all this tension had on Toby .

For the rest of the day Sarah had refused to leave her room , her parents had given up calling her to dinner after only three attempts, this proved she was right they didn't care they would leave her up her to starve if they could then she'd be out the way . Too hungry and distressed to try and learn anymore lines like she'd been doing for the past five hours Sarah gave and started to reread labyrinth like she always did when she was in need of some comfort . Eventually Sarah finally gave in to her exhaustion and slept. Hours later when she woke Sarah could see the moon light leaking into her room from the window where she had forgotten to draw the curtains. Sarah walked over to the window and basked in the beauty of the moon . There was so little joy or beauty in Sarah's life anymore, she didn't no how much longer she could take it , she wanted an adventure and excitement and dark part of her even wanted him . With out realising Sarah’s mouth opened and she was saying the words " I wish the goblin king would take me right now " she exclaimed. No sooner then she said the words Sarah felt the atmosphere in the room shift it had become darker somehow . The hairs on her neck were standing on edge there was someone else in the room . Suddenly strong arms in circled her her back was pressed into a chiselled torso. She could feel the warm tingle of his breath against her skin as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear " missed me precious ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareths before Sarah's wish 
> 
> Still setting the scene next chapter will be longer & more action centred

Jareth was in a dark mood again , he had not had a single moment of peace since Sarah beat him at his own game . There was something about that girl he could not quite put his finger on it was almost as if there was a primeval force pulling him towards her and it was too strong to fight . But that's ridiculous Jareth thought to himself he was the Goblin King son of Oberon , no fae women let alone a human girl even if she was the champion of the labyrinth could enchant him in such a way , he was better then those pathetic humans who impulsively acted on their base actions . Yet everyday Jareth found himself self staring at Sarah through his crystal, time would stand still , nothing else mattered not even his kingdom. He spent the last two years watching Sarah grow form a girl to a women yet Jareth knew she still had so much to learn and he wanted to be her mentor . He longed to reach out to her but the rules of the labyrinth forbade this he could not go to the mortal planes unless summoned.

Jareth had finally managed to pull himself away form Sarah long enough to punish some of his worthless subjects, recently Jareth had taken to using his subjects as an outlet for his pent up anger over being rejected. After he was finished disciplining his subjects with a fierce whipping followed by threats to send them to the bog of eternal stench , Jareth began trying to solve his countries finances which were severely neglected the coffers were almost empty ,but his mind kept wandering back to her . Eventually realising it was no good flogging a dead horse he gave up and began staring into space his head full of thoughts Of Sarah .

A few hours later Jareth felt a tight pull in his chest someone had wished a child away , but he knew something wasn't right , the pain was stronger and more intense it felt like someone was pressing on his heart . His eyes widen and a small smirk crept across his face. “About time my love” he whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah’s POV. First interaction with the goblin king.

Sarah’s POV 

Could it really be him ? Sarah’s heart began to beat rapidly and she felt herself lean backwards into his touch.Before she could comprehend the consequences of her actions she felt a tingling sensation in her limbs as she was dragged from the mortal planes. She felt her self falling backwards and a sharp pain in her lower back where she had hit the cold stone floor . Crap where I am I she asked to herself . Sarah looked up saw he was towering above her scowling and his unreadable stare burning into to her flesh . She could no longer take the tension and looked away. ‘ His cold voice cut through her thoughts of embarrassment ‘what do you want from me Sarah ? ‘ he demanded.   
‘Want I want nothing from you !’ Sarah shouted indignant.  
Jareth scoffed ‘ Really ? Why summon me then ?’  
Sarah had no answer for him , she felt embarrassed and degraded by the situation she was literally below Jareth on the floor and he was patronising her like a small child.   
‘ you will answer me Sarah this is my realm and I am not to be disobeyed ‘  
‘ or what ‘ Sarah shot back .

Jareth lips pulled in to a small smirk. He grabbed Sarah by her wrists and forced her on to her feet. Still holding on to her Jareth took a step forward closing the space between them and whispered into her ear ‘ or I’ll punish you. I will whip your sorry arse till you bleed ‘ .  
Sarah looked up the bastrad was smiling he was enjoying this she tried to squirm away but he held on tighter. Determined not to be intimated she forced her self too meet his eyes . She studied them they were dark soulless pools she could feel centuries of pain radiating from them. But maybe she thought to herself there’s some humanity buried deep in there I can plead to . She tried her luck and clearly said ‘ stop it your hurting me ‘ . That’s when she saw it a flicker of something was it sorrow dance across Jareth’s eyes. It couldn’t be though Jareth was a dick but yet Sarah felt the pressure on her wrist ease. ‘ in future you would be wise to obey me ‘ Was the only reply he made. ‘ in the future? ‘ Sarah questioned.Exasperated Jareth rolled his eyes ‘ yes in the future ,you are a subject of my kingdom now and you must learn to obey or face the consequences’ .   
‘ what no this is a mistake surely I can run the labyrinth again for me freedom’ .   
‘ no you can’t someone else must champion you and I highly doubt there be a family member willing to run for you. You shall remain here indefinitely‘   
‘ that’s not fair ! ‘ shouted Sarah it was all so unjust she could feel her eyes welling up she looked down at her feet unable to maintain eye contact. Jareth grabed her chin so roughly she was sure he’d leave bruises and forced her to make eye contact. ‘ life is not fair Sarah. Discard your childish notion that everything should be just. Your a chess piece it’s the players like me who decide your fate ‘ . 

It was too overwhelming the idea of never going home again , seeing him again and then remembering what a dominoeering jerk he was she couldn’t take it any more and hot angry tears flooded down her face. Jareth let go in shock he thought Sarah was stronger then this surely a life time with him wasn’t such a terrible fate. Uncomfortable and Unsure how to proceed Jareth shouted for one his more loyal servants . ‘ Within seconds she came she must of been hovering Jareth thought to him self there was probably a small audience outside the throne room trying to get a glimpse of the women who broke their king . Without looking at Eudora he ordered her to take care of Sarah until he summoned her again . With that Jareth strode off trying to ignore Sarah’s crushing sobs. Pathetic human can’t even control her emotions for five minutes. He tried to push her out his mind he had more important things to concern himself with like restoring the hierarchy in his kingdom starting with punishing those who dared to listen to their masters conversation.


End file.
